Articles are known that comprise a container containing a makeup composition, and a cap that carries an applicator that is immersed in the composition when the container is closed. By way of example, the composition is a composition for making up the lips or the nails, or a composition for skin care, or a fragrance. In particular, it is known to make the container transparent, so as to see the composition and also the applicator that is situated therein.
Independently of the results obtained by the composition in terms of makeup effect, the appearance of the article itself is an essential element in making it attractive to purchase.